


Kiss

by catystorm (trismegistus)



Series: Kansaki Sou [41]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Multi-Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Crossover Pairing, Drunk Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/catystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kennichi is conducting an ... "experiment."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

"Oh, _c'mon,_ " Kennichi wheedled, tipping the bottle of scotch over into Edward's glass again. Edward eyed the amber liquid warily, considered throwing the glass at the insistent teen and then scowled at the thought of the wasted alcohol.

He was a man, dammit. "It is NONE-" Edward took the glass and knocked back the shot, slamming it down on the table and glowering at Kennichi. "-of your damn business."

Kennichi hooted, and high-fived Yuukito, who was sitting beside Edward. Edward turned his now slightly-fuzzy glare on the pale-haired clone of Kennichi, who was pouring himself a shot. "I think he's just scared," Yuukito said, calmly knocking back his own liquor.

"I think you're right," Kennichi agreed, as Yuukito poured him a shot and nudged it over. Kennichi knocked it back with a grin, not even flinching.

Edward growled. There was no way - no _way_ this damn _kid_ could knock back more liquor than he could. "I am not _scared._ It's just none of your business!"

"If you're not scared," Kennichi grinned wider. "Then prove it." He pointed at himself. "Kiss me."

Edward froze, his stomach roiling with the effects of the alcohol and the implication of those words. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head violently. "No way - no _fuckin'_ way am I gonna kiss _you_."

"Chickenshit," Yuukito grunted, pouring Edward another shot.

"If you're so keen on it, why don't YOU fucking kiss him then?" Edward glowered at the shot sitting on the table but couldn't turn it down, he was losing enough face already. The alcohol burned down his throat and his stomach siezed up, already hating him.

Kennichi made a face. "Ed, are you out of your goddamned mind? He's my clone, that's, like, incest or something!"

"What's like incest?" Kenshin had been taking his plate from dinner to the kitchen when he had heard the ruckus and stuck his head around the corner. He frowned as he took in the liquor, and the really-kinda-sauced alchemist sitting at one side of the table.

"Edward," Kenshin said with a sigh, stepping in to the room. "Did we forget about Kennichi's insane alcohol tolerance again?"

Edward blinked muzzily at Kenshin, then glanced to Kennichi, and back to Kenshin again. "You know," he mused thoughtfully. "You two _do_ look a lot alike."

"How drunk did you _get_ him?" Kenshin asked, mildly alarmed.

"We were just trying to see how drunk he had to be to kiss someone else," Kennichi protested.

Yuukito shrugged, pouring himself another shot. "Kennichi just wanted to see how bad a kisser Edward was."

Kenshin turned his glare on Kennichi, who shrunk a little in his seat. "Oh, _c'mon,_ 'niisan. Inquiring minds-"

"Don't have ANY say in this house," Kenshin said, crouching beside Edward. "C'mon, Ed. Let's get you to bed." Kenshin helped Edward to his feet, and Edward blinked and looked at him in confusion. Then without any warning he threw his arms around Kenshin's neck and kissed him, putting his tongue halfway down Kenshin's throat in the process.

Edward detached from the stunned Kenshin enough to grin lazily at Kennichi. "'toldja I could kiss," he mumbled.

Kenshin gave an exhasperated sound, hauling Edward bodily out the door. "Bed, Elric. Before you empty your stomach on me or the floor."

Kennichi stared at the table dejectedly as Yuukito poured him another shot. "You owe me fifty bucks," Yuukito said with a purr.

"Shut the fuck up," Kennichi said, and knocked back his shot.


End file.
